Good Bye My Love
by Kristina
Summary: Dana and Bobby get together until tragedy strikes, leaving Bobby and Kim to ponder.


Title: Good Bye My Love  
Author: Kris  
Date: 03.04.00  
Rating: R for language  
Disclaimer: The characters involved in this story are not mine. They are property of John Wells Productions and NBC. No infringement is intended upon these characters.   
  
Authors' Note: Sorry for the profanity. Just had to have an edge. This story is dedicated to Barbara, who inspired me to write this. Enjoy!   
*******************************************  
  
Bobby and Treva had been going out together for about two weeks, and frankly, Bobby could easily admit that he was getting bored of her company. The only thing they had in common was sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Bobby wanted more than anything to break up with her, but he couldn't just do it without reason. He didn't want to hurt her, like Kim had done to him, but it was going to get done. He had already arranged for dinner at Pier 17 to break it off.  
  
*******************************************  
  
While at work, Bobby had often discussed Treva with his partner, Kim. Kim thought that Treva was a sex crazed, over obsessed woman, and Kim didn't like her one bit. When Bobby told Kim that he was going to break it off with Treva, Kim was glad that she would never hear of her again.   
  
Kim: So, how are you going to break it off with Treva?   
  
Bobby: I made reservations at Pier 17, and I'm going to try to break it off as easily as I can make it.   
  
Kim: Why are you breaking up with her anyway?   
  
Bobby: We have almost nothing in common. Just sex.   
  
Kim: Oh really?   
  
Kim started laughing.   
  
Bobby: Why are you laughing?   
  
Kim: Well it's that name...Treva? It sounds so boyish. It almost sounds like a car. And I would never imagine someone screaming 'Treva' during sex.   
  
Bobby started laughing also, and agreed with what Kim had said. After their laughing had simmered, Kim asked Bobby a question.   
  
Kim: Do you remember my friend Dana?   
  
Bobby: Yeah, I remember her. You set me up with her. What about her?   
  
Kim: What happened to her?   
  
Bobby: I don't know. We just drifted apart.   
  
Kim: And you never returned her calls, or went out again after that one night.   
  
Bobby: What's your point?   
  
Kim: Technically, you're playing her.   
  
Bobby: Wha--  
  
Kim: Don't try to wiggle out of this one. I talked to her, and she's REALLY upset that you never returned her calls.   
  
Bobby: Why would she be? Not unless she's --  
  
Kim: She is. You better call her, before she calls you....again.   
  
Bobby: Damn...what am I going to do?   
  
Kim: Call her first.   
  
*****************************************  
  
When Bobby got dressed that same night he was going to break it off with Treva, Bobby was nervous about calling Dana. If her condition was what he thought, he'd have to figure out how to cope with life after that. Bobby decided the best thing to do first was to break up with Treva. Than he'd decide when to call Dana.   
  
When Bobby went out to dinner with Treva at South Street Seaport (Pier 17), and they sat right by the bar, just in case Treva thought of something nasty to do to him.   
  
Bobby: I have to talk to you about something.   
  
Treva: What is it Bobby?   
  
Bobby: I'm so sorry--  
  
Treva: I knew it. You're playing me.   
  
Bobby: No it's nothing like that. I just think that we should see other people.   
  
Treva: Why?   
  
Bobby: I have just thought about our relationship, and it just turns out to be all about sex, nothing at all in common with each other.   
  
Treva: I see. Well I'm hurt, but I knew it was coming. I sensed it.   
  
Bobby: I'm glad you understand. We can finish dinner first before we totally end it, unless you just want to leave. I'll be glad to drive you home right now.   
  
Treva: I'd like that. Let's go.   
  
***************************************  
  
When Bobby got home, he changed into a pair of boxers, and a T-shirt, and picked up the phone. It was only 8:00 PM, so Bobby thought it would be best to call Dana than. One ring, two rings, three rings...someone finally picked up.  
  
Bobby: Hello, may I speak to Dana please?   
  
Voice: Speaking, may I ask who this is?   
  
Bobby: This is Bobby Caffrey.   
  
Dana: Oh. Hello Bobby. Nice to talk to you again. What has it been? Two, three months? Did you forget about me?   
  
Bobby: No actually I haven't.   
  
Dana: Well, what do you want?   
  
Bobby: Kim told me that something happened.   
  
Dana: You're damn right something happened.   
  
Bobby: What happened?   
  
Dana: I'm pregnant because of you! You fucking bastard!!!  
  
Bobby: We only slept together once.   
  
Dana: And did you ever think of the outcome? The consequences that you've caused me? Noooo..of course you didn't. You're probably too busy fucking your other girlfriends!  
  
Bobby: Let me explain--  
  
Dana: No! I will not let you explain. I know why you left me! You knew you got me pregnant, and than ditched me! The only reason I'm not hanging up on you, is that you've caused me so much goddamn grief over the past three months that I will verbally pound your face in the ground!   
  
Bobby: I'm so sorry...  
  
Dana: It's a bit too late for sorries. You better be paying child support, visiting, hell you'll be living in my apartment, because I will not get an abortion. If you don't do those things, I'll have your ass sued in court, for being a deadbeat.   
  
Bobby: I understand. Do you want me to come over now?   
  
Dana: No. I don't want to get fucked by a bastard again. You will visit tomorrow and work out all the details. Come over at eight. If you're not here by than, I'll have forgotten about you. The reason I'm giving you this one, last chance is that you're Kim's best friend, and Kim's my best friend. You better not screw up, or you'll get screwed, believe me...   
  
*************************************************  
  
Kim: So I heard you called Dana.   
  
Bobby: Yeah.   
  
Kim: Didn't smooth over too well, did it?   
  
Bobby: Not at all. What am I going to do?   
  
Kim: You're going to go over there tonight, and clear things up with her. She just had to let off a bit of steam last night.   
  
Bobby: It was a bit more than steam. She sounded ready to kill me. I'm almost afraid to go over to her place tonight.   
  
Kim: That's why I'm coming too.   
  
Bobby: You are?  
  
Kim: Yeah, Dana, told me to come. She wanted me to be the mediator. I should've never set the two of you up. It's just become a disaster. I'm sorry.   
  
Bobby: It's okay. I'll just have to make things a bit more clearer for myself tonight. How are you going to act as mediator?  
  
Kim: She's going to make me stand in between the two of you while you two argue it out about the details of the pregnancy. I'm there to make sure there is no bloodshed or injury. And I'll be there with my medpack, just in case.   
  
Bobby: I'm sure she'll be slapping me all night...   
  
Kim: Just keep calm, she'll be rational about the situation.   
  
Bobby: I sure hope so. You're the best Kim.   
  
Kim: Don't be thanking me yet, I haven't saved your ass yet.   
  
Dispatcher: Come in 55, we've got a double trauma. Please respond.   
  
Bobby: Roger that. Location?   
  
Dispatcher: Madison and 57 avenue. Vehicle verus Pedestrian.  
  
Bobby: Roger that. On our way...  
  
When they got to the scene, Bobby and Kim were in for the shock of their lives.   
  
Bobby: Oh my God...what happened here?   
  
Bobby looked over at the pedestrian. This was a woman he knew very well, sometimes all too well. Kim had the most shocked expression on her face as well. The pedestrian was three month pregnant Dana. Dana was unconscious, and her vitals were weak.   
  
Kim: Damnit, I can't believe this happened. Where is Doc and Carlos?   
  
Bobby: They should be on the way. I can't believe this happened...  
  
Kim: Come on Bobby, shake out of it.  
  
Bobby: Okay...  
  
Kim: Pulse is weak, but steady. BP's 60/70. She's stable.   
  
Bobby: Thank God. Let's transport. Kim, you go first. I'll check the guy in the car.   
  
Kim: Okay.  
  
Bobby ran over to the car, and found no one inside. Bobby looked around and saw a man thrown against a mailbox. Bobby ran over to him and checked for a pulse. It was thready, but there. Bobby intubated, and used on the onlookers, to pump air into the man while Bobby checked other vital signs. All were good and steady. By that time, Doc and Carlos had arrived and taken the man onto a gurney and loaded him into the truck and took off. Bobby decided not to hitch a ride with Doc and Carlos, but decided to walk back to the firehouse. On the way there, he thought about what damages would be caused by the accident, Dana's condition, and the consequences that Dana had talked about. Before he knew it, he was back at the firehouse. He went up to the bunks, and called Kim on her cell phone.   
  
Bobby: How is she?   
  
Bobby noticed that Kim was crying.   
  
Bobby: What happened?   
  
Kim: She's in a coma. She's almost in the vegetive state.   
  
Bobby: Oh my God. I'm coming over there right now, don't move.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
When Bobby got to the hospital, he met Kim in the ambulance bay.   
  
Kim: Come on, I'll take you to see her.   
  
Bobby and Kim walked into the hospital, and walked up to ICU. They rounded the corner, and saw Dana.   
  
Bobby: My God....  
  
Kim: She had clotting in the lumbar artery, countless bumps and bruises, head Lac, massive head trauma and a broken leg. The docs say it'll be a miracle if she survives.   
  
Bobby: What about the baby?   
  
Kim: I'm sorry Bobby....  
  
Bobby: Damn....  
  
Kim: You gonna stay here all night?   
  
Bobby: Yeah...  
  
Kim: I'll stay with you.   
  
Bobby: Does she have any family?   
  
Kim: Yeah, her parents live out on the island. They're on their way.   
  
Bobby: Okay.   
  
Kim: What's wrong?   
  
Bobby: I didn't want it to be this way. I was going to ask her to marry me, we'd raise the kid together. I felt so bad after what she said yesterday.   
  
Kim: Don't worry, if she goes, she'll know you're sorry.   
  
Bobby: Thanks Kim. I hope she does wake up though. I can't live with so much guilt.   
  
Kim: The feeling will pass soon. I'm going to get some coffee, want some?  
  
Bobby: I'd love some, thanks Kim.   
  
After Kim left, Bobby took a chair from the right side of the room and pulled it up to her bedside. He took her hand in his, made sure he was gentle not to pull out any of the tubes in her hand and kissed it.   
  
Bobby: I'm so sorry. I do care, I don't want anything to happen to you. I know you probably can't hear me, but just saying it in front of you makes me feel better about myself. I do love you, but was too afraid of rejection to call you back. Kim doesn't know this, but I was in love with her for a long time. I still am, but I just realized she doesn't love me as her lover, but as her best friend. I want you more than anything to be with you. I want you go get out of this horrible state and come back to me.   
  
By now, Bobby was crying horrendously. The tears didn't stop, even when Kim came back with two cups of coffee. Kim put the coffee on the table, and gathered Bobby into her embrace and kissed his forehead.   
  
Kim: It'll be okay. I'm here....  
  
Kim, too started crying and Bobby and Kim comforted each other in the confines of the small room, where the only noises were the machines and their tears.   
  
  
Bobby: Why did this have to happen?   
  
Kim: I don't know, Bobby. I don't know.   
  
Doctor: Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to run a neurology test. If you would please wait outside.   
  
Bobby: Sure...  
  
Kim picked up the two cups of coffee and followed Bobby out. In the room with the doctor, the doctor performed a neuro test. By the end of the test, the doctor held a somber expression. He left the room to find the family. Bobby and Kim saw the doctor come out of the room. Their faces, both tear-stricken walked up to the doctor.   
  
Bobby: Is she okay?  
  
Doctor: Are you family?  
  
Kim: No we're not. We're close friends. Her family should be here any minute.   
  
At the end of the sentence, Kim saw Dana's parents and her parents saw Kim. They started walking faster.   
  
Kim: Here are her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Schulman. This is the doctor.   
  
Mr. Schulman: How is our daughter?   
  
Doctor: I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but your daughter is from here on, brain dead. I'm sorry. It'll be up to you whether or not you pull the plug, but the only things keeping her alive are the machines. She will never regain consciousness or wake up again. I'm sorry.  
  
Mrs. Schulman: She's dead?   
  
Doctor: I'm afraid so ma'am.   
  
Mr. Schulman: Pull the plug. I don't want her suffering like that.   
  
Doctor: Yes sir.   
  
Bobby: Oh my God...  
  
Dana's parents started crying, Bobby and Kim continued. They stayed at the hospital for hours more, but nothing seemed to change the mood, no matter how funny someone tried to make it. When the tears finally stopped, Bobby approached Dana's parents.   
  
Bobby: Excuse me, I have to tell you something that means very much to me.   
  
Mrs. Schulman: Go on young man.  
  
Bobby: I was going to ask Dana to marry me when I saw her tonight. I loved her. I was wondering if it would be possible to include the engagement ring I was going to give her tonight in her funeral.   
  
Mr. Schulman: Of course it'd be all right.   
  
Mrs. Schulman: Oh dear. The funeral.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Bobby and Kim attended Dana's funeral together. They were each other's emotional support in this situation. Bobby looked horrible. As if he hadn't slept in weeks, although it had only been days. Both Bobby and Kim took three days off to help with funeral arrangements and attend the funeral. They often ended up sleeping at each other's apartments because they were so tired. On the day of the funeral, there was no open casket. Dana's injuries had been so extensive, it would require plastic surgery to fix. There were many people there to pay their respects to a lost soul. Everyone was crying, not ashamed to hide it, not ashamed at all. Not one person did not shed a single tear. The world had lost a great person, companion, friend, soul, coworker, lover, colleague, and daughter.   
  
*******************************************************  
The End  
Thanks for reading!   
Feedback appreciated  
Kris5958@aol.com  
  



End file.
